


MÅNGATA || akabane karma x reader

by troveya



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troveya/pseuds/troveya
Summary: [ akabane karma x reader ]❝ will we be able to go back to those times? ❞cr. troveya, june 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**_You don't get to choose when or who you meet_.  _However_ ,  _you do get to choose who you hold on to._**

**— The Girl Who Leapt Through Time by Satoko Okudera  —**

* * *

.

.

.

_“[Name]…_

_I know that you will be like this._

 

_A monster._

 

_Just like me, huh?”_

* * *

“A monster…”

 

 Her breath is catching one after one, fast, in a wild pattern. Her [color] eye is blinked few times, and she realize that she is raising her arms to the air. Her body is a sweat mess, and being curled up in the duvet isn’t helping at all.

 

"Nightmares…”

She stand up from her bed, and brush her some of her hair that covering her vision. She open the door, and headed off to the kitchen. The fridge is the first thing she is touch. After that, a cold, canned latte-flavored coffee. She turn on the water knob in the cabinet near her, and wash her face with cold water.

  
“I guess I’m going to stay up until morning…”

* * *

"You seem don’t sleep fine, [Name].”

 

She look to the voice source, and find a pair of black eyes who staring at her down, sincerely she is the smaller one.

“So-so, Tadaomi- _san_.” She let out a yawn, which indicates two things; firstly, his assumption is right. Second, is she is tired of all this meeting bullshit.

[Mostly the last, sincerely this meeting with so-called professional assassin don’t act like a professional at all.]  


He suddenly feel a tug on his sleeve, which make him look down to the girl.

Her [color] irises staring his piercing dark irises back at him.

 

“ _Ne_ , is it true that she is going here?”

"Who is she---oh.” He suddenly closed his mouth, and nodded.

He can hear "shit" and other swearing words she mutter under her breath.

 

“[Name], you will be in charge for this mission alongside with Karasuma.” She look at the voice source, one of the important person, and nodded.

But when she is look away, her face changed to "fuck-it" look.

The important person shout at her, which replied with an answer that irritated him.  
  
“Hmm. And then?” She give a threatening glare. “I can kill you right now, Mister I-Don’t-Know-Your-Name-But-You’re-Annoying-As-Heck.”

"How dare you! I'm your boss!"

"Ooh, playing superiority now, sir?"  
  
“Don’t think that just because you’re the heir and the last one of [Lastname] clan, you will get of this!” He shout again, while starts point at her. She get up from the chair, and headed to the door. “Ha? You’re sca-“

 

A knife is cut his word.

 

“One word, and you will lose your mouth.” She open the door. "Bye, Felicia!"

 

And  _bam_ , the mahogany door closed; the girl is nowhere to seen.

 

The important person still standing there, his spine is freezing.

 

“Thereby, I, Agent Karasuma Tadaomi and Agent [Lastname] [Name] will be assigned to the Assassination Project of the 'Unkillable Strange Creature that Destroy 70% of the Moon', until further due.”

Karasuma formally bow full of respect to his and  _her_ boss. 

 

Following his rarefied apprentice's moves, he slam the mahogany door to leave the room.

* * *

"So, today we have a new student, as you know!”

 

The E-class atmosphere is full of the mystery of the new student. After their usual absences, which include shooting their teacher, Koro- _sensei_ , he finally give a little clue on the new student.  
  
“Is she a girl?” Okajima, the class’ pervert, spoke, which make everybody sweat-drop.

Koro- _sensei_ say yes and a nod, which lighten up his face. And get a smack in the back from the blond girl, Rio.

Even the infamous Karma, come today, and he’s not late.

 

What a day.  


“Come in, [Name]-san!” Koro- _sensei_  greet the new girl, which make everyone's heads turn to the class door.

 

There’s their sport--or assassination--teacher there, face flatly as usual, which make everybody titling their heads in confusion.

 

There’s someone beside him, and it’s a girl.

 

"Nice to meet you. The name’s [Name] [Lastname].” She say, while take a glance on each of the student.

Karasuma suddenly bow down a bit to her height, and whisper something on her ear, and her [color] eye widened a bit. She look at him, and mouthed something that no one can see.

The agent come out from the class, and make the class questioning themselves.

“Well then, are there’s a question to [Name]- _san_?” Koro-sensei speak, and some hands raised up. One of them is the _ikemen_ class rep. “Isogai, yes?”  
  
“Um, you and Karasuma- _sensei_ …”

 

 _He's hesitating. Ah, how polite_ , she thought.

 

The girl blink a few times, and let out a sigh. She brush some hair from her face, and open her mouth.  
  
“Is it really looks like _that_ , huh?” This make some heads up, including Karma who take a nap previously. “Me and Tadaomi- _san_ aren’t nothing like _that_." She look over to a girl with short, wavy orange hair that looking at her from hair to toe-- _Whoa, how much age difference that you have with Tadaomi-_ san _,_ yurufuwa-san?

 

"So, [Lastname]- _san_?"

“We’re childhood friends, I guess.”

 

“CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?!”

 

Kayano rise her hand. “But you’re the same age like us, right?” [Name] nodded. “Then how on earth…?” Her eyes wander to Nagisa who sit beside her, an asking face is plastered on her face. While Nagisa only shrug his shoulder, an universal sign for 'I-dont-know', or in this case, 'dont-ask-me' also added.  
  
“Are you an agent too, like Karasuma- _sensei_?” Karma asking is never expected by the whole class, so the class immediately went to panic mode.  
  
[Name] look at him, and blink her eyes.

 

_Tadaomi-san, you piece of shit!_

  
  
"Hmm..." She mumbled. "That's classified!" She say, there's a lot of playfulness on her tone. "You will find out as the time goes~"  
  
Koro- _sensei_ and the rest of class let an ambiguous "ah". “Well then, you can-"  
  
“Koro- _sensei_!” Koro-sensei’s word is stop by the her shout. She look at him, and give him a box of _ajarimochi_. “This is Kyoto’s identity, and I want to share with you guys!” She put the brown bag on Koro- _sensei_ ’s table.

“You share with us?”

“For free?”

The girl nodded.

 

Not only a second later, the students are race their way to the brown bag to get the special, free _ajarimoch_ i. But before that, Koro- _sensei_ is already give them one using his Mach 20 speed in their table.  
  
“No need to rush!” The yellow octopus look to [Name]. “Thank you, [Name]. Finally, there’s someone who can appreciate their teacher…” Koro- _sensei_ grossly sobbed.

 

[Name]'s lips who previously in a flat line state, turn into smile, and then becoming a wider grin. But no one realize this, except the red-head who can’t take his stare from her.

 

Koro- _sensei_ opens the package, and take one of the _ajarimochi_.

 

_One…_

 

_Two…_

 

_Three…_

 

An explosion.

  
  
White smoke fulfilling the class, and some the students coughing and everyone is wondering what the hell is going on. Isogai and Nagisa rushes to the window, open it and search for fresh air.

 

“Whoa, did I actually kill you?”

 

Everybody look to the voice’s source, [Name] standing there, an anti- _sensei_ gun is on her hands, while Koro- _sensei_ is nowhere to be seen.

 

Did she **actually** kill him?

 

“Nicely done, [Name]- _san_.” Then, Koro- _sensei_ still using his usual grin, come out from the smoke.

One of his tentacle burned, which mean, she shot Koro- _sensei_ 's tentacle precisely in the middle of smoke.  
  
“Ahahaha, thank you, I guess?” She laugh sheepishly, while rubbing her left side of head. She stop laugh, and the whole class aura is changing. It's more intense, and it's sourcing from her. "But then, it's only a beginning."

* * *

_last-edited: 9.7.17_

_hELP IT'S 12 AM IN THE MORNING (MIDNIGHT IDK???) I CAN'T SLEEP_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just pretend to be cool. When I get scared or hurt, there's no one I can talk to. All I can do is cry on my own.** _

**— Tomoe Mami, Puella Magi Madoka Magica  —**

* * *

.

.

.

[Name] throw her phone to the bed aggressively.

 

“Wow, what a good start to finish the day.” She groaned, and flop back to her messy bed.

She stare at her phone, the screen showed the phone log app, and the name of ‘Karasuma Tadaomi- _san_ ’ is on top.

  
  
[If that phone is a person, than it would be freaked out because her stare is downright scary.]

 

It’s confused her at first; why would Karasuma call her on such early morning?  
  
So she pick it up.

 

 _“Hello, [Name]?”_  
  
_“Tadaomi-_ san _? How unnatural of you.”_  
  
_“I just want to let you know that person, Irina Jelavi_ _ć_ _, you know who is she, right? Well, she will joining our class today and after.”_  
  
_“Wait, what?”_  
  
_“The government ask her to assassinate him.”_  
  
_“Tadaomi-_ san _–”_  
  
_“All I know is that for now. Don’t be late, [Name].”_  
  
_“TADA--He fucking ended the call!”_

 

So now, [Name] shove her head even deeper to the pillow. A scowl on her face, as her finger swipe trough pictures in her phone.  
  
  


_Irina Jelavi_ _ć_ _._

 

She frown even deeper as she see her pictures in the web.

Not a particular web, but a web that protected by all countries, because contained classified information. It’s not that hard for her to crack the security of the web, due to a certain Swedish _hikikomori_  that teach her the basic code of hacking and stuff.

She’s not that good, though.

 

She tap the red exit button immediately.

 

_Why the heck I search for her, anyway?_

  
“Come on, [Name]! Wake up!” [Name] slap her own cheeks, and get up from her comfy bed.

* * *

Lucky, Karasuma is on the class.

If not, then [Name] would be throwing tantrum over their supposedly new ‘teacher’.

 

“I am Irina Jelavić . Nice to meet you all!” The ‘teacher’ say, in a faked sweet tone. [Name] would vomit, actually.

 

_Yeah right, her real voice is… a complete 360 degrees different from her._

She sweat-drop when look at her and Koro- _sensei_ 's proximity--and truthfully, make [Name] amused a little at Irina's seducing attempt on her teacher slash target that turn zero to hundred real quick.

 

“Hm~ Interesting.”

 

[Name] take a peek to the person who is beside her.

 

Akabane Karma.

 

Either it’s a curse due to his reputation or it’s a blessing--he’s quite a eye-candy, she need to admit--she didn’t know.

 

“What do you think, [Name]- _chan_?”

  
  
_“What do you think, [Name]-_ chan _?”_

  
  
[Name] bit her tongue.

“Yeah. I know her. Irina Jelavić…” She mutter, and the red-head turn to her fully. “She’s… I have a tendency to not like her. She’s a bitch, you can say.”

“So you hate her?”

"Hm..." [Name] shook her head. “No. Hate is a strong word, Karma- _san_.” Karma blinked his copper eyes when she say his first name without hesitation. “Perhaps, really dislike?” She bit her bottom lip, while her eyes are focusing on Koro- _sensei_ ’s antics.

“Heh.” He smirk. “So you do an agent.”

[Name] roll her eyes. “Glad you notice, Captain Obvious.”

 

“The purpose on this school are teaching the students foreign language.” Karasuma speak, eyeing to Koro- _sensei_ who way much taller than him. “I am sure that no one’s protest if she take half of your English time.”

 

[Name] almost screamed “I do” if Karasuma didn’t take a glance on her which she translated as “shut up”.

 

“Well, what can I do.”

 

“Finally we get a pretty decent teacher!” Kayano exclaim. “Besides that, she’s seem to pretty close with Koro- _sensei_.” Nagisa nodded.

“But with this, this is maybe a clue to find a way to kill him.” He write something in his notepad. “Tentacle monster like Koro- _sensei_ must be confused when there’s a woman get close to him. His face contains a lot of unique colors. So, what color will he use when he’s confused?”

[Name]’s eyes focused on the blue-haired boy for a sec.

 

_Observer, a good one at that._

 

_I wouldn’t be surprised if he is the first one know about the whole [Lastname] thing._

 

 

[Name] let a “heh” as soon as Koro- _sensei_ ’s face is blushing pink.

 

“ _Ahh_ , the more I see you, you look better than ever. Your circle eyes is look beautiful. And your weird joint. It seems that I am attracted to you!”

“Ah, I’m embarrassed!”

 

Nagisa put an awkward face.

* * *

“There’s a lot of ways that I use to get close with him, but, I didn’t expect that just by flirting with him already works.”

 

[Name] who still behind Karasuma, let a hiss, while Karasuma only focusing his eyes on her.

 

Irina pull out a tobacco.

Sure, [Name] want to run to her and shoot her in the head with her gun.

 

_I mean like, why the heck you're smoking, at a school, especially? Do you want us to die or something--oh wait, it will kill you too with lungs cancer._

_And global warming is real!_

 

[She always bringing a real bullets, much to Karasuma dismay.]

 

 _Irina Jelavi_ _ć_ _. She’s not only pretty, she also mastered 12 foreign language. How tight the country protect the target, she can be close with her flirt, and then kill them easily. She’s a hired assassin who great at sneaking and getting close with the target._

 

_A complete different way than [Name]'s killing technique._

  
  
“But, you’re hired just not to assassinate.” Karasuma speak, while she’s walking away. “We told you to hire you as a teacher to hide your presence.”

“Heh.” Irina let a sigh, as she open the door that connect the field with the hallway. “I’m a professional. My work will be done before I start teaching.” She walk to the field and close the door.

 

[Name] roll her eyes.

 

_Cocky as heck._

* * *

Not like Karasuma who is totally outdoor as an agent nor a teacher, [Name] never be the outdoor type, as an agent or as a student.

 

So when her classmate is playing soccer while trying to kill Koro- _sensei_ , she just stayed inside.

She's standing in the hallway, where there’s a pretty big window that make she can see her target. With this way, she can analyze her classmate abilities and how to use in in battleground.

 

“Hup! Pass!”  
  
“Hup! Kill!”  
  
“Hup! Pa-“

 

“Koro- _sensei~_!”

 

[Name] let a loud cough.

Seeing a buddy-buddy Irina is a curse to her, not a blessing. She’s used to see the rude Irina, so seeing nice Irina is one of her 'something-that-make-me-vomit'-list

 

“Karasuma- _sensei_ told me that you’re super-fast! Is that right?”  
  
Koro- _sensei_ acted like a shy schoolgirl who facing her crush right after Irina get really close to him. “Well, not that fast…”

 

_Yeah, right; says the one who fly to Italy and to China and to Hawaii in one day._

 

“I have a request. I really like Vietnamese coffee. Can you bring me one when I am teaching English?”

Koro- _sensei_ face turn to pink, which make [Name] face-palmed.

“That’s an easy request.” He say, while fixing his hat. “I know a good coffee store in Vietnam.” As soon as he finished his word, he jump and use his Mach 20 to go to Vietnam.

“What a waste…” [Name] mumbled. “With his speed, he can make a forest for minutes… or second?” [Name] shrugged.

 

“Um, Irina- _sensei_ …” Isogai, as a class rep, speak. “The lesson is going to start, so can we go back to the class?”

At this point, [Name] ready to go and kick her head if she do something.  
  
“Lesson?” She smoke another tobacco. “Oh. You’re free to do anything.” She let an puff of smoke. “And… can you to not use my first name?” The whole class were dumbstruck due to her sudden change. “I won’t be a teacher except when that monster is here. Call me Jelavić _onee-sama_.”  
  
Karma remember his small conversation with the girl who seated beside him. _A bitch, that's not surprising._ “So, what you going to do, Bitch- _neesan_?”

“Don’t use nicknames on me!”

“You’re a killer, right? Even the whole class can’t kill him.” There’s an underestimating tone on his word. “And you want to kill him alone?”

“Brat. Adults have their own way.” Irina glance to Nagisa. “You’re Shiota Nagisa, right?” Out of the sudden, Irina French-kiss him, which make Kayano shriek. “Come to the teacher room later.” She say, while holding the poor Nagisa between her chests. “I want to hear the information you got from that monster.” She look to the girls. “If you girls have information, I will give one of my man to you.” When she say that, three male adults who bringing a lot of stuff

 

[Name] open the window a little and sniffed the air.

 

_Metals._

_Are she actually planning to use real bullets? And if the smell is this strong, how many you bring, Irina?!_

 

“This is a work of a professional who have connections. A kid like you just should be watching.” One of the adults give her a handgun. “Oh right.” She put the gun close to her lips. “If you disturbing my works, then I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

 

[Name] close her eyes, while backing the window.

She let out a hum.

 

_Let’s we see._

* * *

The [color]-haired girl let out a sigh.

 

_What kind of teacher is this?_

 

This time supposed to be English, but, the supposed teacher, Irina, tapping the tablet screen and focusing praising herself.

 

“Come on, bitch- _nee-san_. It’s time for lesson.”  
  
“That’s right, bitch- _nee-san_.”  
  
“You’re here as a teacher, right, bitch- _nee-san_?”

 

“STOP CALLING ME BITCH!” She snapped. “First of all, the pronunciation is different! You Japanese can’t difference B and V! I will teach you how to say the right V!”

[Name] sighed again for thousand times today.

 

_What is this? Really, Irina?_

 

She wondered. She isn’t that good in foreign language, but, she know English well. Pretty well that she know how to say V, at least.

“First, bit your bottom lip! Do it!” [Name] face-palmed when almost the entire class do it. “Good, good, like that! Now, stay like that until the next lesson.”

“WHAT KIND OF LESSON IS THAT?!”

* * *

Personally, [Name] never be the one who like to eavesdrop someone’s conversation, but right now, she is an agent who trying to kill mysterious monster; every information is a clue.

Besides, how much she don’t like it, that's her value is.

 

If Irina win by her seducing skills, then [Name] would win by her thief-like ability.

She’s known by her zero presence in the world of hired assassins and agent.

Sometimes it’s make her feel small, but, at times when she need to kill, she bless her zero presence.

 

“It’s seem that you call three suspicious people. I haven’t heard about it.” Karasuma speak.

“Ah. They’re a professional… and also obey me. They really like me, so they will do anything for me. Everything is all set. Today, I will do it.”  
  


Koro-sensei already come back from Vietnam.

“Irina- _sensei_! This is Indian chai that you ask.”  
  
“ _Waah_! Thank you, Koro- _sensei_!” [Name] feel sick again soon as she use her second personality. “Just like I want to drink tea in the afternoon!” Irina rushes to him. “Besides that, Koro- _sensei_ , there’s something that I want to talk with you. Can you come to the warehouse at five in the afternoon later?”

“Talk with me? Of course!” Koro- _sensei_ face is turning pink again, which make [Name] sure that Koro- _sensei_ is totally a pervert. “Five in the afternoon, right?”

 

_She's still using those real bullets? Aish, what a shame..._

_Pride have blinded her._

 

_But wait! If she killed him, then I wouldn't get that bounty right?_

 

_Then don't kill him! Not in Irina's hands, at least._

* * *

[Name] looked to her right side. Koro- _sensei_ and Irina were walking to the warehouse together.

Just like she predicted, Irina will be use her plan inside.

 

The [color]-haired girl turn down her gun who she used recently.

Not meaning to brag or something, but, [Name]’s accuracy is almost perfect, especially on her age. So that’s why Karasuma didn’t complaining about her become somewhat the second teacher.

 

“You know, I feel a little disappointed.”  
  
[Name] chuckled at her classmate.

“He won’t dead in Irina’s hand, at least.” She say, earning all head turning to her. “She’s going to do it inside. And what I mean is killing, not _that_ , Okajima.” She laugh a little, making Okajima embarrassed because being the pervert he is, he imagine something lewd. “I guess that the adults you saw yesterday will involve. And they were bringing guns, with a pack of bullets.” She sigh. “Real bullets.”

The whole class let an “hah” at the same time, just like someone command them.

“Koro- _sensei_ have a really strong smelling.” At this statement, Nagisa nodded.  “If she bring all those bullets, then, the warehouse will full of metals and the scent of grown-ups.” She brush her hair that fell into her face. “I don’t know how dumb Irina is, but, it’s definitely stated that real bullets don’t work to him. It’s melts.”

“Karasuma- _sensei_.” One of the girls call out.  
  
“Yes?”

“We… didn’t like her.”

 

[[Name] almost screamed in victory. It’s shown that she is not the only one who didn’t like Irina!]

 

“I’m sorry.” Karasuma put his head down. “She’s a pro that tasked by the government. But… finishing all her preparations in one day… no doubt about it, she’s a high-level hired assassin.” Karasuma mutter, but loud enough to hear.

* * *

[Name] draw a circle in the ground by her fingers.

She never like standing, so she sit on the ground instead, even though she have a pretty stable stamina. Not that good as Karasuma, of course.

She hum the popular song from advertise that’s almost on every television channel, while drawing a circle again and again with her fingers.

 

“NO!!!” [Name] stop drawing circles by her fingers as soon Irina’s shout heard. A smirk is on her face. “No…” The whole class sweat-drop as soon the second ambiguous sound is heard, followed by another.

“Let’s take a peek!”

 

[Name] and a bunch of student rushes to the warehouse, only greeted by a flushed in pink Koro- _sensei_.

“Koro- _sensei_ …”

“What about the boobs?”

“Well, I think that I can have a little more fun, but…” His color changed to his usual yellow. “I’m very looking for our next lesson.”

“W-What happened inside?” Nagisa ask, while [Name] checked her pockets, searching for her phone. When she found it, she tap the camera app immediately. Her camera is ready, so do she.

“Hah…” Irina pop out, with really indescribable expression is on her face.

“Bitch- _nee-san_ is wearing a retro school exercise outfit!” Nagisa shriek, while [Name] rush to her and take a snap, a lot of it.

To her, this is a blacklist material. Just in case if Irina do something that she don’t like, then, easy, she have this picture! Just send it to the community… and _pwah_!

Her dignity is gone!

 

“He do all of that only in one minute…” She catch her breath. “He massage my tired shoulder, and then massaging my face. He change my clothes really quick.” Everybody sweat-drop. “And then… he do something sneaky with his tentacles…” She fall to the ground.

“What the heck is that?” The students say in unison, unbelievable.

“What have you done, Koro- _sensei_?” Nagisa look back to Koro-sensei, while pointing at the fallen Irina.

Koro-sensei’s face turned to a total blank. “Well. Adults have their own way to grow up.”

“That’s a face of an irresponsible adult!”

* * *

The class atmosphere is something that [Name] don’t like.

No, not only her.

Everyone. It’s the feeling of uneasiness.

 

Irina sit in front, while tapping the tablets that full of plan--which sucks, [Name] didn't have to see to know--aggressively and with hatred.

“Shit! Why I can’t get the Wi-Fi signal in this school building here?!” She spat, while Karma only laugh at it.

“You work really hard, right, Bitch- _nee-san_? Your dignity must be shattered in pieces after that incident.” He say, while only followed by [Name] laugh.

“ _Sensei_ …” Isogai spoke.

“What?”

“If you didn’t want to teach us, can you switch with Koro- _sensei_?” Isogai hesitate. “We going to have exams this year.”

Irina spat after that. “Hah! You want that weird monster teaching you?”  
  
“But his way of teaching is way much better than you, so, who is the weird one, hmm?” [Name] ask, while spinning her pen between her fingers, challenging Irina.

“You think your exams is way much important that this planet crisis?” Irina stand up from her seat. “It must be fun to be a kids who didn’t understand nothing.” Irinia rise her head with proud. “After that, you are the E-class is a collection of a wimp, right?”  
  
The students' aura went down six feet under the ground; [Name] now realize how the E-Class psychology with all the 'outcast-system' thing.  
  
“Even though you study, there’s no use of it, right?” [Name] slip her hand to her bag pocket, searching for something useful. “Oh, how about this?” Irina’s tone changed. “If I succeed, I will give you five millions to share.” She put her hand on the teacher table. “It will be way much useful for you than study! So just shut up and do-“

 

[Name] shoot an anti-sensei knife right beside her ear, cutting a few hair of her blond locks.

 

“Oh. I missed."

 

[Name] gaze down at a surprised Irina, her irises darkened and a visible scowl is on her face..

 

“Get out.”

 

“Get out, you damned bitch!”

“Swap with Koro- _sensei_!”

“What the heck? I will kill you all!” Irina spat, while dodging the stuff that the student throw.

 

[Name] slumped back to her seat, and satisfied grin is on her face. Karma look at her, an amused face is plastered.

“So that’s your plan?” He ask, while only replied by her hum.

 

While outside, Karasuma sighed in frustration.

* * *

[Name] blinked her eyes in annoyance, but also surprised.

 

_What she is trying to do this time? Making us lose our virginity?_

 

She walk inside the class and write ‘ **You’re incredible in bed** ’ right after that, and make them repeat it.

 

[Name] shook her head, tired. Beside her, Karma, still put his smirk as ever.

“You know, heh?”

[Name] look at him with playful expression. “Sorry, but I’m not going to fall to your tricks, Karma- _san_.”

 

“When I was tasked to kill someone important in America, first I seduce his bodyguards. Those words what he say to me. Which means… “You’re really great in bed!””

The whole class sweat-drop.

“Well can say that, the easiest way to mastered foreign language is have a lover on that country. You want to know what your lover say, so, you trying to understand what they say. Because that important for my job, I use that method for learning foreign languages. So I will teach you how to persuade stranger. Basic method to get close with stranger based on communication, will guided by professional assassin. Mastered foreign language, will help you to get close with foreign people.” Her voice is becoming shy a little. “I will let that monster teach you with exams. The only thing that I can teach is communication ability. And, if you still haven’t recognize me as a teacher, then, I will give up from this mission and get out of here W-With this, no one protest, right? And right, I apologize for earlier.”

 

The whole class laughed in unison.

 

“Why you becoming shy? Earlier, you’re threatening to kill us!” Karma speak between his laugh.  
  
“She is a professional, Karma- _san_!” [Name] replied, yet it's noticeable that she's not really fond of the Serbian.

“Now she is really a teacher.”

“We can’t call her bitch- _nee-san_ anymore.”

 

[Name] looked to Karma, their eyes meet.

The both stared for a sec, and nodded.

 

“You... you understand what I say.” Irina’s eyes tearing up a bit.

“Yes. That’s a pretty rude to call a teacher.”

“Well then, what about bitch- _sensei_?” [Name] speak, a smirk is on her face.

“Well, how about change the ‘bitch’ thing? Oh right, I don’t mind if you guys call me by my first name. I don’t mi-”

“But that’s fitting.” Karma say. “We all already agreed to the b-word.”

The whole class nodded in agreement.

  
“I really hate you all!”

* * *

 

_last-edited: 9.7.17_


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning.” [Name] open the E-class’ door and greet all of the people inside. There’s a pretty lot people already there.

“Good morning, [Name]-chan!”

...or not.

There’s only one people inside; Akabane Karma.

[Name] raised her eyebrows in curious way as she headed to her desk which is beside him. “How unusual, Karma-san. It’s barely eight [1].”

“So do you, [Name]-chan.” Karma turn his chair, fully facing her.

[Name] let a small laugh. “I get scolded this morning by the government, haha.” She chuckled and imitated one of the government people that yelling at her. “”What are you doing, try to kill Irina?!” She look to the sky which is pretty cloudy today. “Maybe I am,” She back to Karma. “…that’s what I want to say.”

“ _Heeh_ …” He let a chuckle of amusement pass his lips. “But then… You’re also an interesting case to begin with, [Name]-chan.”

“Me? No way, no way!” [Name] waving her hands in the air, sign of denial. “After all, I’m just your normal high-schooler girl who assassinate people.”

“Normal, hmm.” He laughs. His eyes back to the [color]-haired girl in front of him, whose busy looking over her phone, swiping trough the screen. “What are you opening, [Name]-chan?”

“Today there’s a promo…” She mumbled. “Ah, my money for this month is running out too…”

Karma let a laugh, a loud one. [Name] who realize that she’s talking out loud shut her mouth by put her palm to his lips and look over Karma, an embarrassed expression plastered on her face.

“My, my… I never know that [Name]-chan is-”

“Shut that mouth, Akabane Karma!”

* * *

 

“This is poison! Please drink it!” [Name] can’t help but let a chuckle of amusement pass her lips when look at the purple-haired girl putting (read: trying) an attempt to assassinate their octopus teacher. _Ah, she’s really the shy-type,_ [Name] think. She noted in her mind that Okuda is a no-good liar and good at chemistry.

As Okuda shoving two reaction bottles that filled with poison to Koro-sensei, everyone, including the teacher itself, let an “eh” in confusion.

“Now _that’s_ straightforward…” Maehara chuckled.

“I guess… that’s too much to ask?” Okuda say with uncertainty in her tone.

“My, this is certainly an honest assassination attempt, Okuda.” Koro-sensei say, there’s a little amused tone right there, [Name] can tell.

“W-well, um… I’m not good at surprise attacks and stuff like everyone else… But I am good at chemistry so I made this with my heart and soul!” [Name] can’t help but chuckle.

“Heart and soul…?”

“O-Okuda… No one would be dumb enough to drink it just like that.” Sugino say, which only make [Name] smiled a bit at Okuda’s attempt. Well, not really an assassination attempt, she think.

“Well then!” Koro-sensei’s tentacles reach the reaction bottle that filled with poison and open the cap. “I would be delighted to!”

“Heeh?!”

“No way!”

“He drink it!”

“Urughurgh!”

[Name] blinked, and twist a few of her hair strands in her hands. _There’s no way that its works, right._ She smiled bitterly.

“Th-This is…!” Koro-sensei say while catching his breath. He keep let out annoying noises from his mouth that make [Name]’s ears a little hurt.

“Is it working?!”

“Is this for real?!”

As disbelief filled the whole class –minus [Name]– and they whispering to each other, [Name] unconsciously reach for her gun. [Name]’s eyes widen as she can’t find her gun or her special-made knife. She shove her hands deeper, trying to search her assassination thing.

Then she remember.

_[“What are you opening, [Name]-chan?”]_

_That piece of shit!_ [Name] cursed inside. _He must be take them when I’m on my phone! Fucking hell!_ _But well, he is been sneaky like that since **kid** … _She shot a glare to Karma which is pretty far away from her, while Karma put an amused smirk.

And then something odd happened. Koro-sensei’s face turned into blue and grow horns.

“He, uh, grow horns.”

Blue Koro-sensei looks to Okuda. “Ah yes. This is tastes like sodium hydroxide. It’s poisonous to humans, but not me, I’m afraid.”

“Oh…”

Blue Koro-sensei look at the other two reaction bottles. “There are two other, right?”

[Name] mentally face-palm. _How this slimy thing can be my teacher or my target…?_

* * *

“Karma-san.” [Name] tried her best to cover her annoyance.

“Ah, [Name]-chan!” Karma look back, swinging her anti-sensei knife. She sighed, and take a sit beside him. “ _Ehh_ , how bold.”

“Does you think sitting beside you is a sexual activity, Karma-san?” She sighed. “You ditching? Arent the student supposed to be in the main campus?”

“How about you?”

“Me? If I am get expelled, well, I don’t really care to be honest.” She shrug her shoulders. "Tadaomi-san told me not to.” Her eyes glimpsed to Koro-sensei which is having a blank face in the teachers’ room. “I want to see the others student, though…” Then, a smirk is plastered on her face. “I want to see how _smart_ they are.”

Karma chuckled. It’s rare for him, seeing a girl which is calm and collected, yet somewhat intimidating around him. Mostly the girls who come for him are the one who is loud, and clingy girls. But [Name] is different. Even though she come and sit beside him, it’s really different for him.

“Ah, today…” She look to the sky, her voice wandered a bit. “I wonder how Stockholm’s sky are.” It’s just a flash, but Karma clearly see a flash of guilt in her [color] eyes.

“Stockholm?”

[Name] let a cursed pass her mouth at her slip. “Forget it.” She look away, her expression is more of a mix of anger, regret, and embarrassment.

“Now I think about it… You aren’t Japanese, right, [Name]-chan?”

[Name] close her eyes.  “Who knows?” She crack her knuckles and opening her eyes. Her eyes are still looking for straight, while her hands is trying to reach Karma’s hand who keep playing with her knife. It’s easy, though.

_Bzzt bzzt._

[Name] shoulder tensed a bit when her phone suddenly vibrates. She reaches her phone that in her blazer pocket.

**A call from:**

**Frans, Miss [Name] knight in the shining armor!!!**

[Name] shoulder slumped back when look at the caller’s ID. She sigh and shook her head. “I need to pick this.” Karma nodded, and [Name] go inside the Old Campus building.

“Miss [Name]!”

“Stop with the honorifics, Frans. Make it quick, I’m on an important job.”

“[Name], I recently found traces of someone who tried to break our security system IP. Turns out! The IP lead me to…. drumroll please!”

“Frans.”

“Sorry, [Name]. I like the intense effect, though.”

“Frans, are you five years old?”

“I am four years old.”

“Frans!”

“Alright, alright! Someone named Yanagisawa…”

“Who knows? Frans, don’t do anything reckless. Just do what you can searching about him without hacking. Oh, have you fix the firewall?”

“Hehe, there’s nothing this great Frans can’t do! I have, and add another three layers.”

“Good job. Good luck, Frans. Oh also, stop hacking into my phone and change the name contacts.”

[Name] press the end button quite hardly. If she press anymore force on it, the screen will crack, even with the screen protector. She sigh while shook her head.

“Hmm.”

[Name] shriek. Literally. She put her assassin face and look at her left side. “Go die and rot in hell, Akabane Karma.”

Karma laugh. “Who knows that our little tiger is also a scared cat?” [Name] humph at his statement.

_That’s the only thing I can do besides killing you…_

[Name] turn her heels off, while wave at the red-haired boy. “Since Koro-sensei is off to the main campus, I should too. Adios."

* * *

“Oh, Nagisa!” [Name] faster her walk into a small jogging as soon as see the blue-haired boy.

“[Name]-san?” He look to his left side, and found [Name] in front of him, waving. “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing here? I thought Karasuma-sensei didn’t allow you, [Name]-san?”

[Name] humph. “Yes he didn’t allow me… but it’s only for assemble, hmm?” [Name] smile turn into a grin. “So if I give him the reason that I want to buy drinks,” She point at the vending machine in front of them. “–that’s should be okay, right?”

Nagisa sweat-drop. “[Name]-san… you really want to see the main campus, aren’t you?”

“Mhm.” She nod. “It’s still quite shocking that the discriminate is this far, though…” Nagisa can only hung his head low. “Ah, sorry, Nagisa. I am not a fully student like you and the rest of Class-E, but,” She pat his head. “I can tell that this must be tough.” [Name] scratch her cheek that not itchy at all. Seeing Nagisa sad state, [Name] clap her hands. “Well, you want to buy drinks, right?”

“Ah, yes.”

[Name] smile again. “Then, my treat!” She push the button options for canned coffee. “This is my way for apologize, so don’t hold back!” The can fall to the pickup zone, and she take it immediately.

Nagisa blink twice. “Ah, oh, okay…” He press the juice button. Nagisa crouched down for picking the juice.

“Oi, Nagisa.”

[Name] and Nagisa look back. [Name] narrowed her eye; two male students from the Main Campus. She sighed mentally. _Gosh, no more drama._  


“Don’t you think you guys gettin’ a bit carried away?” The glasses spoke, making [Name] tilt her head confusedly.

“Laughin’ during the assembly and stuff… You should learn respect!” [Name] nudge Nagisa, asking.

“Bitch-sensei, [Name]-san.” Nagisa look at her, while [Name] let an “aah” in sarcastic way.

“E-Class oughta just keep its head down and shut up.”

“You got crappy lives weighin’ ya down, after all.”

[Name] can only put a knowing smile. _The dogs are all bark, but no bite. What a lowly dogs…_  


“Hey. What’s with that dirty look?”

The students around them starts laughing and mocking [Name] and Nagisa. Looking at this, [Name] hum the tone of the new meme which is a boy standing in front of a bus that come from some place in Southeast Asia [2].

[Name] grin. “Alright.” She spoke, making everyone look at her. “After the Battle of Sekigahara, the central government authority fell to…?”

“Eh?”

“One, two, there, times out! Answers?” The both of them panicking, making [Name] grin at her strategy succeed.

“Ah, uh, Oda Nobunaga?”

[Name] grin even more. “Ding ding! You wrong!” Her voice tone is clearly teasing. “The right answers is! Tokugawa Ieyasu!” The two boys look at each other, confused. [Name] crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Are you sure that you’re a student of the Main Campus? Tokugawa _shogunate_ , Meiji Restoration, bro.” She scoff.

“What?! She’s lying!”

[Name] evilly laugh. Her hands reach her blazer pocket, and find a mini book that titled ‘Japanese Government from Time to Time’. “This is a proper book. And…” She flip some pages. “At page 85, look,” She shove the book in front of the glasses. “Battle of Sekigahara. 1600. Tokugawa Ieyasu.” She take back her book. “Come on, you call yourself the chosen student?” [Name] lower her voice. “Are you kidding me.”

"B-But you’re looking at a book!”

[Name] like how this is following her plan, really love it. Because for her, there’s nothing better feeling of when the enemy is baited as she planned. “I mean like,” Her voice is turning into sarcastic. “We’re just lowly Class-E. Who dumb. Shouldn’t it be natural for us to reading a book everywhere because we need to study?”

Nagisa step in front of [Name]. “[Name]-san, calm down.”

The other boy quickly grab Nagisa’s collar. “You want me to kill you?!”

As Nagisa in the threatening –not really– stages of his life, [Name] stand back. Her eyes are narrowed; her habits when she is focusing, concentrated on something. And right now, it’s Nagisa. _Let’s we see how far you have grown… Nagisa. You got my eye since the first day, and when Tadaomi-san tell me about your attempt on assassinate Koro-sensei with the grenades… I want to see it with my own eyes! The snake bloodlust that Koro-sensei told about!_  


“Eheh.” [Name] eyes widened. _Here we go…_ “As if _you’ve_ ever tried to kill anyone before.” _Holy hell._ [Name] swear inside her heart. _This boy… God, where is that man when I need him? Lovro!_ Nagisa walk past them, and stop, looking at [Name]. “[Name]-san, we will be late for class.”

[Name], which still amazed, stutter her words a bit. “Ah, okay!”

* * *

"[Na]-[me]-chan~”

[Name] sigh. She didn’t bother to look at someone who is just poking her cheek recently. “Karma-san, please get your filthy hands off my cheek.”

Karma keep his usual teasing smile. “Eh.” He put his arm down. “[Name]-chan, remember the promo this morning?”

[Name] maybe fool at Japanese literature and how kanji works plus those annoying writing system – for her – but she is pretty aware of her surroundings. No, scratch that, really aware. So getting what Karma’s motive is a piece of cake for her.

She turn her head to face him. “…you want to come?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Welcome. Seats for two?”

[Name] nodded at the brown-haired waitress. Her eyes are traveling around the café. There’s a few costumer there, mostly adults who is still on their working suit. _A new café, heh?_

As the waitress led her and Karma to a table, the waitress giggled. “You two are a cute couple. A date after school, how romantic.”

“Nah, this isn’t a date. But thank you.” [Name] smiled at the waitress, who is shocked and bowing at them, a gesture of apology, which is only [Name] brush off by saying “its fine”. The waitress give them the menu; and as soon as [Name] see apple pie, without doubt she order that.

“You hear that, [Name]-chan? We make a good couple.” Karma tease again after the waitress gone, but, tease don’t work on [Name]. She isn’t a girl that fit her age image, remember.

“You think?” She twirl her hair. “But if we’re talking about romance; please help Tadaomi-san.”

Karma eyebrows twitched up, interested. “Karasuma-sensei?”

“Mhm.” [Name] nodded. “He is… hm, how do you say it….” She closed her eyes, trying to find a perfect word. “Denser than dense… I think?” She laugh at her own words. “28, and still didn’t have any romance interest.” She sigh. “Well, maybe that’s a pay of being part of the Ministry of Defense.”

“You too, [Name]-chan?” [Name] shot him a dirty look. “I mean, you’re also part of them, hmm?” The [color]-haired girl shrug her shoulders, clearly don’t want to answer Karma’s question.

"After all, I am an assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note:  
> HOLIDAY WEEK YEAAAAY  
> I finally can update this after… idk, three months? More?  
> And yes, Frans is OC. Ifyougettheagejokeblessyou
> 
> footnotes:  
> [1]: As I search in Google, Japanese schools mostly started at 8:30 AM.  
> [2]: …om telolet om. sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Miketsukami Sōshi_ from Inu X Boku SS as Frans**

* * *

_**You were in hell, but that hell cultivated a strong will in you.** _

**— Dazai Osamu, Bungō Stray Dogs —**

* * *

.

.

.

[Name] almost slam her head to the desk when her _dear_ teacher remind her--plus the entire class--about mid-terms. Even though she’s an assassin on such young age, [Name] didn't miss her academics lesson from day to day.

 

The problem is one;

 

“[Name]-san, can I just say that you’re odd?”

“Eh?!”

“It’s natural if you’re bad at Japanese Literature, [Name]-san. After all, you’re not fully Japanese.” The clones of Koro-sensei that showed up in front of her nodded in understanding. Then the clone sigh. “But in your case [Name]-san, your Japanese Literature is perfect. In other side… I never expect that you’re _that_ bad on math, [Name]-san…"

 

Math and [Name] is like oil and gasoline. Burning each other. Or in her case, only burning her. She maybe one of the youngest assassin in the world that people that work around that area agreed, but she also a dumbass in that one hell of lesson.

 

[Name] put her head on her desk, letting out desperate noises. “I am an assassin, so why I need to learn for test…” Then she sigh. “There’s no such thing as ‘math’ in the contract that I agreed…”

The Koro- _sensei_ clone put a paper that consist elementary school math question. [Name] immediately react at this. “Koro- _sensei,_ I maybe an idiot at math, but, I am not that idiot until the point where I can’t do elementary school math.”

“Well!” The clone clap his tentacles. “At least we have some good news!” [Name] almost swing her anti- _sensei_ knife to shut that one octopus.

Of course, she still have a pride and ‘calm and collected assassin’ impression to protect.

“Koro- _sensei_ …”

“Alright then [Name]- _san_! Let’s start with algebra-GAH!” Koro- _sensei_ clone suddenly become odd in the face. “No sneak assassination now, Karma- _kun_!” [Name] look at the red-haired boy beside her. Karma just do thing that [Name] nearly do a minute ago. “Dodging will disrupt my persistence of vision!”

“These clones are so fine and delicate.” Nagisa spoke out. “But do you have any strength left after making them?”

“Do not worry.” Nagisa’s Koro- _sensei_ clone say. “I have one clone resting outside.”

“How is _that_ helping?!”

* * *

“[Name]- _chan_ , want to go the café again together?” Karma say while he is playing with his anti- _sensei_ knife in his fingers.

 

The class went uproar after Karma’s invitation for [Name].

 

“Karma and [Name]?!”

“Are they two-“

“I should stalk them yesterday!” That’s clearly Nakamura Rio’s voice that full of regret.

[Name] clap her hands, making everyone look at her. “To answer your question,” She lift one finger. “One, no, we’re not dating or any other romantic relationship.” Another finger lifted up. “Two, that’s because he is the one who pay.”

“So it’s a date after all!” This time, it’s Maehara.

[Name] eyed the red-haired boy, who seemingly enjoying this. Then she put her schoolbag around her shoulder. “Who knows?” She shrug her shoulder. “And oh, Karma, thanks for the invitation, but no.”

 

Then she leave the class.

* * *

“Tadaomi- _san_? It’s [Name].” She open the teacher room sliding door slowly.

 

[She don’t want to see Irina, that’s the real reason.]

 

Then someone that she seen once or twice is sitting in one of the chairs. Her eyes widened a bit, then recognize who is in front of her.

 

“Mister Principal…?”

 

“Ah, you’re must be [Name] [Lastname]- _san_ , am I right?” There’s something in his tone. Sure, it’s sweet and sincere, but, it’s too sweet until the point where it’s sickening.

[Name] is not a stranger to the condition that she can read from the atmosphere around Karasuma, Irina, and the devil itself.

 

She bowed her head a little, faking her respect. “Yes, that’s me.” Then she look at Karasuma and Irinia for a sec, making a little eye communication with them. “Ah, it’s seems that I come in the bad time. Sorry for disturbing your conversation, Principal, sir.” She bowed again, then before she can turn her heels off, the principal already _lock_ the door.

“Don’t worry, [Lastname]- _san_. Actually, I do think that you need to stay with us, right, teachers?” Before Irina and Karasuma answers, he already continue his word. “So this is the youngest assassin that assassins respect, hmm?”

“I’m honored to deserve such title.” [Name] giggle.

 

[Name] didn’t like him, at all.

His education philosophy is pointless. Even what happened to him back in the past--thanks to a certain male--it’s still didn’t justifies what he do. Kunigaoka Academy special E-class treatment isn’t something that should be in thing called school, [Name] knows that well even though she never been go to school formally.

 

“[Name].” Karasuma warn her, his tone is full of worry and uneasiness.

“Well,” He pull out a rubric cube. “I want to line up the colors on this cube, all of them, and quickly,” Sounds of clicking resonates in the air. “–with a method that anyone could use.” He say. “How would you go about it, teachers?” Then he pull out a screw, poking the rubric cube. “The answer is simple.”

 

The sliding door is opened, making [Name]’s head turn to someone who open it.

 

 _Koro-_ sensei _._

 

Sound of falling rubric making [Name]’s head back to the principal who just recently broke a rubric.

 

“Take them apart and put them back together again. Very logical.” Then he realize Koro- _sensei_ ’s presence, making him chuckle. “We meet at last, Koro- _sensei_.” He smiles, but without [Name]’s assassin intuition, everyone’s there already know that it’s fake.

Koro- _sensei_ let a confused sound.

“He say he’s the principal of this place.” Irinia spoke, while [Name] nod.

“As a teachers, he is our boss.”

Koro-sensei look at [Name], then start panicking. “[N-Name], what are you doing until you’re involved with the principal?! You didn’t do anything bad, right?!”

[Name] face-palm. “Koro- _sensei_ , calm down… And I don’t do anything…” [Name] calmly say. “In fact, I do think that Mister Principal want to meet you, Koro- _sensei_.”

Koro-sensei panicking, using his Mach 5 speed to massage him, boiling tea, and other stuff that [Name] can’t see because Koro-sensei monster-like speed. “My, my, you’ve come all this way!”

[Name] feel--no, more like smell someone near the teacher room.

 

_This scent… it’s from someone in the class._

_Definetly not Karma. Not Okuda too, because she have this chemical scent on her. No sharp-scented perfume, so it’s not Maehara. Kayano have a strong scent of pudding and sweets, so nope._

 

“Say, might I receive a little bump in my salary?” [Name] chuckle at Koro- _sensei_ antics. “I’ve added a few more clones, you see, and I’m sure it’s in your power to-”

The principal look at Koro- _sensei_ , still use his sickeningly sweet demeanor.

“I must apologize. I’d come to pay my respects.” He stand up. “The Ministry of Defense and Mr. Karasuma have told me all about you.” He facing Koro-sensei face-to-face. “I can’t claim to understand everything, but…” His tone change, from sickeningly sweet to underestimating tone. “How very sad you are. Looking to become the savior of the world, only to fall into the role of the great villain who would destroy it.” He close his eyes. “But let’s set that aside for now. Struggle as I might, I cannot hope to save the planet from its crisis. Barring the unexpected, I’ll stay out of your assassination altogether.” Then the principal go over the door, he headed over Karasuma. “You’ve certainly paid me enough.”

“That will be helpful.”

[Name] sigh when Irina start open her mouth. “Well, aren’t you rational! I do like rational man.”

“I’m honored. However,” then he go back to Koro-sensei. “As principal, I must consider what’s in store next year and beyond, should the Earth survive.” [Name] blink her eyes, already knowing where this conversation goes. “In other words, if someone does happen to kill you, what is this school’s future?” He sit on the table near window. “Frankly, we need the E-Class to remain as it is.”

 

_Ugh._

 

“As it is? You mean, with rock-bottom grades and treatment, like now?” Koro- _sensei_ ask.

“Yes. Are you familiar with the worker ant principle?” [Name] need to think a little to remember what the principle is. “In any group, 20 percent will be lazy, 20 percent will work hard, and the remaining 60 percent will be average.” The principal’s magenta-ish eyes feels like burning [Name]. “My goal is a group with 5 percent slacker and 95 percent hard workers. “I don’t want to be like the E-Class.” “I don’t want to be _in_ the E-Class.” With 95 percent of student thus determined, my ideal ratio is attainable.”

“I see. How logical.” Koro- _sensei_ say, making [Name]’s eyes widen a bit. “Then the 5 percent in the E-Class must be kept weak and pitiful.”

“I received a complaint from the D-Class teacher today; “A student from E-Class glared at one of my students and threatened to kill him.”

[Name] face-palm and open her mouth, but Karasuma tap her shoulder, warning her, making her shut her mouth.

“I’m sure the glare is part and parcel of the whole assassination thing. And that’s fine.” The principal close his eyes. “The problem lies in a student with rock-bottom grades defying a regular one. Under my policies, that cannot stand.” His gaze is intended to Karasuma now. “Please tell him in no uncertain terms to control himself.” He walk pass Koro-sensei. “Oh and, Koro- _sensei_?” Then he suddenly throw a metal ring puzzle. “You have one second. Solve this.”

“What? Just like that?!” Koro- _sensei_ use his Mach 5 speed and trying to solve the puzzle.

Keyword; tried.

But his tentacles get stuck on the puzzle instead.

 

 _What the heck, Koro-_ sensei _?!_

 

“Your amazing speed lives up to the hype. No doubt you can dodge any attempt on your life.” The principal say, while Koro- _sensei_ still busying himself with the puzzle. “But you know, Koro- _sensei_ …” The principal walk closer, looking down at the poor octopus. “There are some problems speed can’t solve.” Koro- _sensei_ keep silent. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” The principal stop at [Name], then pat her head. “Good luck, [Lastname]- _san_.”

The girl widened her eyes a bit, surprised at the fact that she let a stranger get _that_ close to her. She look outside, just to find Nagisa who standing in middle of the hallway.

 

_Oh, it’s Nagisa. So this is how Nagisa scent is._

 

“Nagisa?”

 

The blue-haired boy almost let out a shriek.

 

“[Name]- _san_ … don’t scaring me like that…” He say, while relieved.

[Name] let a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Nagisa. What are you doing here? Aren’t the other student already go home?” She tilted her head, confused.

Nagisa scratch his cheek that isn’t itchy at all. “I am on duty today with Kayano.” [Name] hum, understand.

“It’s already late, you should go home, Nagisa.”

“Thanks. You too, [Name]- _san_.”

[Name] wave a hand to him while get back to the teacher room.

 

He found Karasuma is reading some article about the principal and Koro- _sensei_ still lying in the ground.

“Koro- _sensei_?” [Name] crouched down, poking his tentacles with her hand.

Suddenly, the metal ring puzzle break, making [Name] let a chuckle.

* * *

[Name] lay down on the mountain grass, closing her eyes, feeling the winds brushes her hair. Yes, that’s because she didn’t want to see complex formulas that will be shoved in front of her face by Koro- _sensei_ clones in class.

 

Beside her, a boy around her age that wearing a black hoodie that covering his appearance, sit comfortably.

 

“[Name], you're skipping again? Dear lord…” He say, while sighing.

“Shut up, Frans.” The boy called Frans grinned and let out a chuckle. “Anyway, why you’re here? You know that I will get in big trouble if Tadaomi- _san_ know about this,” [Name] make a caption gesture with her fingers. “–trespassing of yours.”

“No worries, no worries!” Frans slumped his back to the grass, which make him lay down in the grass, his hoodie fall, his white hair is shown. “I just want to see how you’re doing, [Name].”

[Name] sit, which followed by him. Then she flick her fingers to Frans’ forehead. [Name] didn’t say anything, making Frans laugh.

“You’re terrible liar, Frans.” She turn her face away from him.

“I know, I know.” He stretch his arms.

“You want to see _him_ , don’t you?” [Name] say, skeptically. “I know you to well, don’t even think about lying, Frans.”

 “Of course… Why couldn't I see my _savior_ _dearest_ person?"

* * *

“Kurahashi?”

[Name] ask the cheerful girl while she pull [Name]’s hand into the E-Class yard.

Confused, of course.

 

No one ever search her when she skip class--expect Koro- _sensei--_ so when Kurahashi come and screaming her name, [Name] confused as heck.

 

 

“I will explain later!” She say between her pants. “Koro- _sensei_ asked us to bring you!”

“Eh?”

 

[Name] look at the yard in front of her; Koro-sensei standing far and her classmates plus Irina and Karasuma is there, too.

 

“[Name]- _san_ , as the one of the certified youngest assassin in the world, can I ask you a question?” Koro-sensei ask, making [Name] confused even more.

“What on earth happen…?”

 “When you’re on task to assassinate someone, do you always rely on your strength?” [Name]’s face scrunched a bit on the odd question.

“Obviously not. Sometimes, the enemy is more than what I think, so, my plan isn’t work as it’s supposed to be. I need to use my other potential to somehow make a new plan at that time, quickly, to successfully finish the job.”

“Look, what are you getting at?” Maehara ask.

Koro- _sensei_ start to spin himself. “As your teacher have said plus one of your classmates which is an assassin, having a trusty second step is what makes for a confident assassin. But what about you?” Then it’s clicked; [Name] understand what happen. ““We’ve got assassination, and that’s enough,” you think, and down go your academic goals.” Koro- _sensei_ spin is really fast, until the point where the wind is spinning around him. “You’re just trying not to face the reason for your inferiority complex.” [Name] close one of her eyes because some of sand get into her eyes because how fast Koro- _sensei_ spin is, she change her lazy stance into a steady one to stay stand up. “What if I got away from this classroom? If another killer managed to do me in? Without the assassination you rely on, all you’re left with is good ol’ E-Class inferiority. A word of advice from me to you, as you walk that fine line,” [Name] eyes widened at Koro- _sensei_ when she can open both of her eyes--he just make a tornado. “–those who can’t wield a second blade aren’t qualified to be an assassin!”

 

_Shit._

 

[Name] swear inside, as she see the wind is really becoming a tornado.

 

 

After the tornado vanished, everyone dared to open their eyes, just to see the sun shining upon them and a smiling Koro- _sensei_.

“The yard was very uneven and full of weeds. I tidied it up.” When the ashes around him gone, a brand new yard is there, complete with soccer-related stuff and running track. “I am a super-creature capable of wiping out the Earth. Flattening out this area here is a piece of cake.” He say, while a red glint is on his eyes and his smile isn’t a smile, meanwhile a Cheshire-like grin. “If you can’t show me that trusty second blade, I’ll know there’s no assassin in this classroom worth taking me on, and I’ll flatten this entire campus before I go.”

“A second blade? When?”

“Tomorrow, of course.” [Name] and the rest of the class shock gasp. He point with his tentacle and a number of 50 is on his forehead. “I want all you in the top 50 after tomorrow midterms.” Another gasp, while Koro- _sensei_ is spread his tentacles. “I’ve already been developing your second blades. I don’t use the doltish teaching methods they do at the main campus.” He pointing again. “Wield those blades with all confidence! Succeed in your mission and hold your head high, smiling, un-shamed. You are proud assassins–and proud member of the E-Class!”

* * *

[Name] bit her non-dominant hand’s finger, while her other hand who grip a pencil writing in the paper. Her eyes focused on the devil--for her--in her table.

 

_Why the first period of exam is math?!_

 

[Name] screamed inside.

 

_And why in the main campus?!_

_With that half-assed teacher!_

 

 

 **Pay attention to the picture above. If BCO’s angle is 60** **, BEC’s angle is 30** **, and BFC’s angle is 40** **, CBO’s angle is…**

 

_Shit… I prefer killing people than this!_

_How I should do this kind question first…_

 

[Name] grip her pencil tightly, trying to remember what Koro- _sensei_ clones teach her.

 

_Urgh…_

 

Then suddenly, a tentacle is on her dominant hand.

 

_Koro-sensei._

 

“I’m sure I taught you this. There’s no such thing as mystery monster. Look that ‘monster’ carefully. See, [Name]- _san_? That fin is fake. It’s just a normal fish fin. Look carefully the question one by one, then make a conclusion about what is the question is…” [Name] eyes widened. “See? What a trivial adversary!” [Name] grinned. “Now use your blade to cook it up.” [Name] nodded, still grinning.

Her hand start writing, while her expression changed.

 

_CBO’s angle is 180 minus BCE’s angle plus BEC’s angle… that means… 180 minus 60 plus 40 plus 30… do the 60 plus 40 first… 100… Then, 180 minus 100 plus 30…_

 

[Name] satisfied at her answer.

 

 **CBO = 180** **– (BCE + BEC)**

 **CBO = 180** **– [(60** **\+ 40) + 30]**

**CBO = 180 – 130**

** CBO = 50 **

 

 _The question is just like what Koro-_ sensei _taught us!_

_All of them!_

 

Another questions, [Name] answer it confidently, while she is also confused at herself, _how I can answer this questions?_

 

Then suddenly, the ‘monster’ back, but ten times bigger, and slayed everyone.

Including [Name].

* * *

The class atmosphere is gloomy.

“I take all responsibility.” Koro- _sensei_ say, while facing back the class. “I seem to have underestimated the system at this school. I can’t bear to face you.”

 

Then from her eye’s corner, she saw Karma smirking, still held his head high. [Name] wanna say “no” but too late.

Karma already pull out the anti- _sensei_ knife and throw it to Koro- _sensei_.

 

Koro- _sensei_ shriek and move just in time before the knife hit him.

“You sure?” Karma say while walking towards him, he use his usual mocking tone. “If you can’t face us, you can’t see us coming to kill you.”

[Name] face-palm. “Karma- _kun_! I’m very depressed right now, and–” Koro- _sensei_ say with anger, which shut up when Karma throw his paper test to Koro- _sensei_.

“Changing the questions didn’t matter to me.”

 

Everyone let out a gasp while looking at Karma’s grades.

 

“100 in math? No way!” Karma grinned as he heard Isogai’s word.

“And not only me.” He look at [Name]. Everyone let out a loud gasp, as they murmurs [Name]’s name. “Come on, make this octopus monster happy, [Name]- _chan_.”

[Name] sighed, and stand up. “Unlike you Karma-san, I don’t like show off.” She walk towards Koro-sensei and put her paper test on his table. Koro-sensei look at it, followed by the rest of the class.

“[N-Name]- _san_ …” Kayano look at her in disbelief.

“[Name]- _san_!!!” Everyone screamed her name.

“I never know that your grades are this good, [Name]- _san_.” Koro- _sensei_ say. “All of them are perfect grades… but! WHY THE MATH IS 67?!” [Name] shrug her shoulder in reply, don’t care about her teacher complain.

“With my grades, you taught more than you had to. So I could handle the questions even if they’d changed their scope. Still, I won’t be leaving. Assassination is way more fun than going back to my old class.” Karma say, everyone staring at him.

Then staring at [Name].

“Well, do I need to say anything?” Of course I’m still in here. I’m an assassin that tasked to kill this thing after all!” She say proudly.

“So, what’s the plan? You gonna use our not all making it into the top fifty as an excuse to turn tail and run?” Karma shove his face in front of Koro- _sensei_. “You’re just afraid of being killed, that’s all.” He say while pointing an anti- _sensei_ knife.

 

Koro- _sensei_ face twisted in anger.

 

“Oh? You’re afraid, that’s why you run, Koro- _sensei_?” [Name] say, while clearly, a mocking tone is on her voice.

Kataoka nudge Maehara, while Maehara nodded; he get the signal. “Oh, that’s it? You were afraid!”

“You should have just told us!”

“Right? Like, “I’m scared and want to run away!””

Koro- _sensei_ face is twisted in anger even more. Then he explode his anger. “I am not running away!”

“Oh? Then what?”

Koro-sensei change color quickly as soon as Karma ask. “We’ll get revenge on the twofold in the end-of-term exams!” Everyone laughed. “This is no laughing matter! Honestly!”

 

And so, the rest of E-Class atmosphere isn’t gloomy as [Name]’s expected.

* * *

“So?”

 

[Name] open her apartment door, her smile is tugged down a bit.

The white-haired boy is standing in front of her.

 

“Mhm. What do you think?” [Name] say, while closing the door, then click the locks on the door that is consist of regular key lock until the high-end technology.

“Like usual, [Name]- _chan_ ’s grade will be perfect! Except the math, of course.” He cross his arms.

“Fuck off.” [Name] bitterly smile, then look at him. “You’re the one who is a genius here, Frans.”

Frans smile turn into a frown as he saw [Name]’s expression. “[Name]…”

“This is result of those trainings after all…” She say, while look at her own hands.

 

_“Such idiot kid! How on earth you didn’t understand this?!” A male voice heard, screaming. Then the next voice is a sound of a young girl scream, muffled with water. “If you didn’t understand the next question, I will drown your face to the water sink every time you got the question wrong. GET IT, [NAME]?! YOU’RE THE SUCCESSOR OF THIS CLAN, FOR LORD’S SAKE!”_

 

“[Name].”

 

_“Yes…” A faint voice of girl, she have the same voice as the girl who previously screaming._

 

“[Name]!”

 

_“Such a disgrace to [Lastname] clan. You’re just a forbidden child. Now your mom is dead, you have nowhere to run!” The male laughed in hysteria. "Be thankful, you little brat. I can kill you right now if the contract that I have with Adler. Seriously, what did that man see in such a imbecile like you?"_

 

“[NAME]!”

 

[Name] head snapped back, which in result get her shrieked in pain, because her head slammed to the wall. She blinked a few times, Frans crouched down, his face is full of worry.

 

“Frans…”

“[Name], are you okay?” Frans quickly help [Name] to sit. “The nightmares again…? No, actually, don’t answer that. It’s _that day_?”

“No… not the day where I burn my own clan… It’s him.”

* * *

_last-edited: 9.7.17_


	5. Chapter 5

**_My_  sin was  _not specifically this or that but_  consisted of  _having_ shaken  _hands with the devil_.**

**— Demian: The Youth Of Emil Sinclair by Hermann Heese —**

* * *

.

.

.

Sweden is a beautiful country, part of the Scandinavian countries, neighboring Finland, and also one of the countries that the Vikings come from.

 

Talking about Vikings…

[Name] adore them.

 

Odd?

 

Obviously; but [Name] herself is an odd among regulars—though a class fulfilled with home-trained assassins isn’t regular anyway—and coming from [Name], that’s not that shocking.

The Viking’s will to discover more, bravery, and their strength is what [Name] adore about them. Of course, [Name] didn’t adore the fact that they rape females and raid places.

 

And maybe that’s why, one of the reason, [Name] become an assassin in such young age.

 

Accidently or not, her _mom_ is also adore the Vikings.

* * *

Shiota Nagisa is the observer type, everyone in Class-E knows. Yet at the same type, the student with overwhelming potential hidden under that dark shade that burdening his state of mind—or so how [Name] noted.

[Name] once, read Nagisa’s little notebook that mostly consist of Koro- _sensei_ ’s weakness. That notebook also consist of his observation of his classmates. Not that [Name] surprised, she calculated that possibility too.

Mostly normal.

Like Hayami and Chiba have a talent for shooting, Fuwa have a thing become a detective, Mimura’s ramen is one of the best ramen he ever had, what classes that Karma usually skip, and other random facts.

Yet [Name] pretty surprised when she sees her name.

 

**_[Lastname] [Name]-_ san**

_A new transfer student!_

_Assassin agent and ~~probably~~ under Karasuma-_ sensei _’s wing._

_She says she transfer from Kyoto; yet have a face of a foreigner? Half-Japanese, maybe? Her accent sounds European, not English-speaking countries._

_Bad at math yet surprisingly (really)good at other subjects?_

_Nothing showed up in internet about her; as expected from an assassin!_

_~~Probably knows Karma-kun~~ _

 

[Name] keep glancing secretly at the blue haired boy that day, and well aware of him since then.

* * *

“As you know, next week is our two-night school trip to Kyoto. Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but you’re still on duty.”

 _I’m always on duty, though?_ [Name] bitterly think, mentally laughing at Karasuma’s remark in the P.E class which gathered all student—except Mr. Skip-Yo-Class.

“You mean we can assassinate him there?” Okane ask.

“That’s right.” Karasuma nod. “Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school, and you’ll be moving in groups that he’ll be following. It’s an ideal location for snipers. The government has already arranged for sharpshooters to join you. If they succeed, they’ll share in the ten billion yen based on the degree of their contribution. Be sure to pick assassination-friendly tour routes.” Karasuma end his speech, and pointing at [Name], which sighed. “And that’s where [Name] will take roles in.”

“Roles…?”

[Name] nod. “In the first day of school, what did I say?” She ask to no particular person.

“Ah! You’re from Kyoto!”

“Ding ding, Fuwa- _chan_. That’s right. I’m from Kyoto.” She claps, yet her face didn’t say so. “When you’re planning your tour routes, I’m going to help you.” She say. “What kind of assassin’s job this is…” She mutter. “I miss the days where I can just throw knifes and they’re dead…”

Thankfully, no one hear the last part of her muttering; maybe Karasuma did because he’s looking at her with despair-filled sigh.

* * *

“[Name]- _san_ , are you in any groups?” Nagisa ask her as soon as she sit in her seat, from the teachers' room earlier. [Name] just shrugged her shoulder in response. “Want to be in my group, [Name]- _san_?”

“Oh, sure.” She nod. “Though I highly do not recommend it…” She mutter.

“Guys, [Name]- _san_ is in our group, is that okay?” Nagisa half-shout to his group, which consist himself, Kayano, Sugino, and Karma. Inside, [Name] want to kill herself as soon as she knows that Karma also in the same group as her.

 

_I let my guards down earlier…!_

 

“I think its okay!” Kayano piped cheerfully, followed by Kanzaki and Okuda’s nod.

“Eh, [Name]- _san_? Whoa, we have an agent in our group.” Sugino say, while [Name] only chuckled on his remark. “Wait, wait!” He shouted suddenly, making everyone look at him with confused faces. “We have Karma, the troublemaker, and [Name]- _san_ , an assassin agent.”

“Hey, hey!” [Name] butted in. “I maybe an assassin agent, but I only use my fist for job.” She say, trying to clearing the misunderstanding. “And I do think that Karma- _kun_ is the one who going to punch random people.”

Sugino look at Karma. “You won’t be pickin’ fights and gettin’ into trouble on our trip, right?”

Karma only use his trademark smug-smile. “No sweat.” Then he showed up a photo where he’s (probably) saving a schoolgirl from a guy who flirting her or something that the girl don’t want to. “When I fight offsite, I make sure to silence any witnesses—the whole thing stays hush-hush.”

[Name] look at him with unreadable expression. _He’s the devil itself Tadaomi-_ san _, not me._

“C’mon! You can’t let him in our group!” Sugino rushes over Nagisa, who also sighing.

“But we _are_ old friends…” Nagisa put on a face ‘I-don’t-want-to-but-it-can’t-be-helped’ face.

Karma look over the paper that Nagisa held. “So, Nagisa- _kun_ , Sugino, Kayano- _chan_ , [Name]- _chan,_ and…?”

“Ah! I invited Okuda­- _san_!” Kayano shove Okuda near her.

“Well, the number of the people in class is an odd number, so there’s one person who alone…” [Name] say out loud.

“Oh right!” Sugino shouted. “Kanzaki- _san_!”

“Ooh! No objections here!” Kayano agreed.

“I think it’s fine that we have seven members. We have reasons, anyway!” [Name] nod and look at Kanzaki. “Oh, a beauty. Lucky guy aren’t you, Sugino- _kun_.”

_Yet there’s something wrong… Does a perfectly pure, princess-like person do exist? There’s no pure evil, yet there’s not pure justice either._

_Wait, that’s didn’t have a relation at all to this topic._

_Tragic, I am used to be one yet I’m not acting like one. And Kanzaki, not a princess yet act like one. Well, the princess term is different for us. She’s like one of those princess in Joseon-era historical Korean dramas, and I’m like a daughter of an infamous underground drug dealer._

_Or mafia, that’s cooler than a drug dealer._

Kanzaki bows. “Thanks for having me, Nagisa- _kun_.”

Nagisa, which blushed a bit replied her. “Yeah, sure.” He say, there’s hesitance in his voice, he stutter—because Kanzaki is Kanzaki.

“Okay, now to figure out where we’re going to go! [Name]- _chan_ , this is your roles here!” Kayano chirped, while look at [Name] which annoyed at Kayano’s last words.

“Aish, don’t put it that way, Kayano- _chan_! What am I, a guide tour?!” She shouted desperately. “I’m an assassin agent, for God’s sake.” She sighed, then look over the map that Nagisa also hold.

“Well, where should we start?”

“Mhm…” [Name] muttered.

“What children. A school trip is too little, too late to someone like me who’s been all over the world.”

[Name] almost forget that Irina’s also in that class. _But we are children, dumbass Irina. Correction, they._

“Then stay home, Bitch- _sensei_.”

“Kept the garden watered, ‘kay?”

“Hey, where should we go on Day 2?”

“Maybe start in-“

 

Somehow, the voices around [Name] slowly fade. Slowly, yet surely.

 

_Kyoto… I do think that I wouldn’t come there again, not this quickly. I don’t know what to react to the river again when I already see him… And I should leave Frans, eh. He still need to do the research on target… but damn, that boy have no muscle at all, I swear. I should teach him how to kill someone properly back home._

 

_And…_

 

_Should I see Mom?_

 

“One of each of you!”

[Name] blinked her eyes open, fully awake due to her target’s voice.

Koro- _sensei_ standing in front of class, his tentacles holding stacks of thick books.

“What are they?” Isogai ask.

“School trip guidebooks.” Then, using his super-speed ability, he disappear, and suddenly, [Name] feel heavy weight on her lap.

“Ah!”

“So heavy!

“They’re practically dictionaries!”

“Every sightseeing spot illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs, and travel self-defense how-to from square one to practical use! I stayed up all night making them! The first edition comes with a paper craft model of Kinkakuji!”

 _That’s surprisingly well made Kinkakuji,_ [Name] thought when see the paper craft that Koro- _sensei_ made.

“Just how psyched _are_ you for this?!”

“Besides that, we have [Name]!” Nakamura shout, making everyone looks at her.

“I think the correct word is,” [Name] spoke out. “We can see it on our phones.”

“Oh, that’s right! Rather than bringing this heavy thing, it’s better to just see it on our phones!” Kataoka say, while nod, agreeing on [Name]’s idea.

“Even though I stayed up all night to make them?!”

* * *

“Geh, Irina, this is a class trip, for goddamn sake. What the heck with that clothing.”

[Name] scoffed at the older female, which walking to the Class-E’s side. Eccentric as always.

“Greetings, students.”

“Bitch- _sensei_ , what’s with the Hollywood starlet look?” Isogai ask, yet also complain at the same time.

Irina laugh. “It’s a given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles. A good woman doesn’t neglect fashion just because she’s traveling.”

“You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change.” Karasuma say. “That’s not what a teacher chaperone looks like.”

“Don’t be so strict, Karasuma! These brats are going on a grown-up trip—“

“TAKE IT OFF. NOW.”

“Told you, Irina.”

* * *

Akabane Karma may always skipping class, but no way in hell he’s skipping a class trip. After all, who knows what will happen in class trip, seeing that it’s not your usual, ordinary day in class.

Especially this is Class-E, the assassination classroom.

Various personalities collected here, and Karma wouldn’t mind to discover it more and more, each, every person. Not that it’s take a long time for him to pretty much knows all of his classmates (heck no, he wouldn’t say the ‘f’ word at this time) personality, all of them were pretty much simple.

 

Yet there’s this one girl who’s recently take a seat in class beside him.

 

Karasuma’s student, or so how he would say, which also means an assassin agent that send by the government. Being an assassin that government would hire at such young age, Karma can’t help but wonder her skills are.

(Definitely not Irina-kind skills.)

 

[Lastname] [Name].

 

And now, this so-called assassin prodigy carelessly sleeping in the train seat beside Okuda—which is on his left—, which making her like a pure, untouched girl that never see the darkest shades of the world.

Her face covered by the oversized black hoodie, while her hand firmly holds her phone which connected to an earphone that she wear.

 

He definitely sure that he know this girl.

 

Or, supposed to know this girl.

 

He wouldn’t miss the split second surprised, yet horrified look on her face looking at him when the first time she’s in Class-E, standing in front of the class, accompanied by Karasuma.

 

And also, a certain event happened to him a few days ago.

 

_“Hey, you!”_

_Karma look at his back while patiently waiting the train, Nagisa not with him because he have class duty with Kayano._

_A boy around his eighteen calling him, his face is half-covered due to the pale, old green hoodie which already faded that he wears._

_“You’re Akabane Karma, right?”_

_“Eh, yes.”_

_“Ah. So it’s you’re the one…” The boy mutter, while nodding his head, he bit his index fingernail for a few second. “Well.” He looked up to Karma again, face still covered; yet Karma can see a few strands of his hair_ _—it’s white. “Akabane Karma-_ san _.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“What thing first flashes your mind when hearing Stockholm?”_

_“Stockholm?”_

_“Yes, that city in Sweden.”_

_“Sweden’s capital city.”_

_“Ah, I see.” The boy calmly say._

 

_“Train come in platform number four. Please stand behind the yellow line!” The sudden announcement make Karma who clearly standing in front of the safe line walk back._

_The next thing is, when he look his back, the unknown boy is gone, without trace._

 

And that mystery boy until now, Karma still don’t know about him, at all. All he knows that the boy have white hair that definitely stand out in public and green hoodie. But he only held zero percent information of him in his hand. For now, or not, he don’t know.

_That boy talking about Stockholm… like [Name]. She say about Stockholm’s skies back then, right? The two must be connected, there’s no doubt about it!_

_Nah now… how I should ask her?_

 

“Hey, I’m going on a drink run. Who wants what?” Kanzaki spoke, making Sugino whose busy staring her look away.

“[drink].” [Name] drowsily spoke, while raising her hand, her face still buried in her hoodie that she unusually wear. The earphone in her ears still remain there, yet her hand is not pressing the pause button in her phone.

(Karma swore to himself that he saw a glimpse of the album’s art of the song she play; it’s definitely a Korean boy group’s song.)

Karma startled a bit, but being Karma, his expression didn’t say so as he trying to cover it by looking at his cards.

“Oh, I’ll come, too!” Okuda offer herself.

“Me too!” Kayano followed them, standing.

“[Name], you follow them.” Karasuma spoke, making the latter girl groan, sinking herself in her hoodie even deeper. “Hey! Don’t pretend that you’re sleep again!”

_Pretend? So she didn’t sleep? Shit, did she notice me staring at her?_

“Fine…” She mumbled. “Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki, wait.” This make the three girl stop at their tracks, looking at [Name] who is behind them.

“Karasuma- _sensei_ , we will be fine! It’s just a drink run, no worries!” Kayano piped cheerfully.

“No. We have [Name], so you better use her.”

“What am I, a tool?!” [Name] shouted in despair at Karasuma. “Geez, just because it’s part of the contract…”

“If you’re going to sue me, that contract will make me win, [Name].” Karasuma sighed. “God, just follow them!”

“Alright, alright!” She stand up and lift her hoodie, making her face uncovered. “Well, let’s go." She says to the trio, while walking towards them.

“So you’re pretend to sleep, [Name]- _san_?” Okuda ask.

“Mhm, so-so.” [Name] nod. “That way, I wouldn’t get ordered by people. You see, back in Ministry, the ‘coffee guy’ is me.”

“That’s so you, [Name]- _san_.” Kanzaki say, while giggle a bit. [Name] only shrug her shoulder.

They continue talking about random stuff, start from the card game, to school and other irrelevant stuff—mostly pudding because Kayano—, giggles and laughs passed their lips.

“Oh!”

Kanzaki’s soft yelp making [Name] goes on alert in no time. “Kanzaki?” She ask to the green haired girl, while looking around.

_High-schooler boys? And they’re the punk type._

[Name]’s eyes went skeptical, and gaze over the boys in a split of second, as the trio apologize and moved away from them.

She can feel that those high-schooler have bad intentions.

* * *

E-Class come to the inn at afternoon.

[Name] didn’t mind the fact that they need to stay at a traditional inn while the other class stays at luxurious hotel. And traditional inn also make the class seeing each other more easily. This is good and bad for [Name].

 

“Ah, [Name]- _chan_.”

 

[Name] stop at her tracks; which is buying coffee in the vending machine. _And the person whom I want to avoid in this trip is here_ , she bitterly think.

The thought of running is always in the back in her head.

 

“Karma- _kun_. Good evening.” She say, her face still focused on the vending machine.

She press the number three button, twice, making the coffee that she want drop down in the pickup zone. She crouch down and two can of coffee is on her hands.

“Two? Is that for-”

“Myself, that’s right.” She open one of the can, gulping it down. She look to Karma with ‘you got problem with that’ look.

“You have serious problem with caffeine, then.”

“Says the one who obsess over strawberry. Strawberry milk, for precise.” She scoff.

“I never told you that.”

“Am I a dumbass who didn’t notice that you always drink one when lunch? Sadly, nope.”

“Whoa, [Name]- _chan_ paying attention to me.”

“Of course I am. You, and other students in the same wing—I’m higher a bit, though.” There’s a hint of arrogance in her tone, Karma notice. It’s just like the same way how he usually talks, and he know that she use his way of speaking to make fun of him.

 

_You used to always ask me to buy that._

 

“What are you, Nagisa version two?”

“Probably worse.” She mumbled unconsciously, yet Karma is sharp enough to hear what she says.

Karma laugh, while walking towards the vending machine, making the girl walk away from him. He put the fifty yen coin and press on number five, strawberry milk. He crouched down, take the sweet beverage and use the straw to drink it in no time.

“Hey, [Name]- _chan_.” [Name] replies Karma with a hum. “Aren’t you curious?” He ask, his Chesire-like smile in his face.

Akabane Karma did not always be the person like that. When he wants something, he must have it, but at the same time, he, sometimes, do not want work hard for it. What’s the best answer for that?

Make other person do it.

That’s why he’s taunting [Name].

 

He have is pride, his ego is too big for his body. No way in hell he would ask someone—especially girls—about something that’s not usually passed his lips.

“About the fact that you’re staring at me when I ‘sleep’?” [Name] quote the last word with his hand, while throw the first coffee can at the nearest trash bin; which placed inside the trash bin perfectly.

 _That’s an assassin for you. To be able throw it perfectly inside the trash bin even though it’s quite dark…_ Karma nod, recognizing [Name]’s assassin-like ability that seems like a pure luck, but Karma is more that he looks; he’s sharp.

“So you know it, eh.”

“It’s feels like Satan staring at me.”

Karma broke out laugh at [Name] statement.

“Usually people called me devil, but that’s the first time people called me Satan.” He say between his laugh.

[Name] can only chuckled. She open the second can—macchiato—and take a sip.

No words exchanged between the two, yet the silence is not awkward. It’s a silence where the two created comfortably unconsciously.

 _It’s like… we already know each other for a long time,_ Karma thinks as he slurp his strawberry milk.

 

“[Name]- _chan_?”

 

Kayano’s cheerful voice startled Karma and [Name], the solitude that the two built broke.

“Kayano? What’s wrong?” The girl regain her composure quickly.

“You gone for a long time to just buy a coffee, so I wondered!”

“Sorry, I go to the bathroom first earlier!” She lift her [dominant] hand’s index finger to her lips, and look to Karma. The red hair blinked, then nod in agreement.

“Oh, Karma- _kun_?”

When Kayano enter the vending machine zone, she quickly noticed Karma’s blazing, red hair. [Name] quickly stepped out from the vending machine zone, and Kayano standing there, there’s a hint of worry in her face. Kayano’s worry get laughed by [Name], saying that she’s more capable than taking care of herself.

Karma who still remain in the zone watch the two girl leave.

 _It’s a secret for us two, eh_.

* * *

[Name] and the rest of her team roams Kyoto freely, and right now, they’re on the bridge. She stayed a little behind the team, as she gaze around the bridge. She only see never ending traffic which is beside them who in the side-walkers’ special line.

She still wear her black hoodie, yet no one bother ask her.

_Or don’t want to, maybe._

 

“Nagisa, this might be a good assassination spot.” Sugino says, as he stretched the map out in the air.

“Can the snipers see it?” Nagisa ask.

“This is one weird school trip.” Kayano mumbled.

Nagisa nod in agreement at Kayano’s mumbling. “You bet it is. But it’s fun.”

“We’re in Kyoto and all—I want green-tea _warabimochi_ dumplings!” Kayano shouted.

“Ah, _warabimochi_!” [Name] agreed. “It’s quite the Kyoto-iconic treats.” She says, making everyone look at her.

“Then why don’t we put some poison in them?” Okuda ask, suggesting a way to assassinate their teacher.

“What for?!” Kayano screech.

“Koro- _sensei_ has a major sweet tooth.”

“Nice; poison him with famous local treats.” Karma agreed to Okuda’s plan.

“What a waste of good dumplings!” Kayano screech again.

“If only there was a poison that actually worked on him…” Kanzaki mutter, which make Kayano shut up.

“That won’t work.” [Name] calmly says.

“Eh?”

“Even we managed to find a poison that actually worked, I think he knows it firsthand.” [Name] says. “Remember my attempt at cutting his tentacles?”

“Ah!” Sugino nod. “You put anti- _sensei_ ’s material on top of your gift to Koro- _sensei_ , right?”

“So you’re saying that he will notice it?” Nagisa ask, which [Name] nod.

She let a sigh passed her lips. “Kyoto’s pretty hot these days…” She mutter.

“You can take of your hoodie, [Name]- _san_.” Kanzaki suggest, but the girl shook her head.

“I can’t.” She smiled bittersweet. “Kyoto… Well, just say I use this because I don’t want to get spotted.”

“Spotted?”

“I don’t have the best time in Kyoto, you know.”

“Ah…” Everyone sighed in unison, yet agreed; [Name] probably better keep using her hoodie for the rest of her day in Kyoto.

“Y’know, I wanted to forget about assassination on this trip.” Sugino says. “I mean, look at these sights! What does any of this have to do with assassination?”

“You’d be surprised.”

* * *

“Sakamoto Ryoma… You mean—“

“Yeah; this is where Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was assassinated in 1867.”

[Name] only can stayed expressionless when they arrived in the one of the iconic, historical tourist spot on Kyoto. Sakamoto Ryoma’s tomb; she pass this tomb often because next to it, there’s a sushi bar where full of memories—most of them aren’t good, though.

 _Here marks where Sakamoto Ryoma and Nakaoka Shintaro met with disaster_ , _I’ve read way too much that line in my life._

“And walk a little further and you’ll be at Honnoji Temple, though its location’s shifted a little over time.” Nagisa says, as he open the one-of-a-kind Koro- _sensei_ ’s guidebooks.

“Oh, right…” Kayano who’s busying herself with green-tea _warabimochi_ add. “Oda Nobunaga’s death was a kind of assassination, too.”

“In just this one kilometer, some big-name assassinations went down. The city’s always been the heart of Japan; well, it’s also the mecca of assassinations.”

When Nagisa finished, everyone look at [Name].

“Oh, me?” They nod.

“Is there any special reason why you’re in Kyoto before, [Name]- _san_?” Okuda ask.

[Name]’s face went bitter quickly. “Ah, that’s…” Her voice wonder. “I can’t tell you. Classified information.”

“Ministry of Defense’s stuff, eh?” Sugino mumbled.

[Name] nod. “I almost get killed for a few times in Kyoto. I killed three person in this one kilometer area, at least.” She count by her fingers. “In this sushi bar,” she pointed to the sushi bar beside them. “I almost get my throat cut down of poisoning.”

“That’s… something.”

* * *

“We really go to Gion?” [Name] sigh.

“Do you not like Gion, [Name]- _san_?” Nagisa ask.

“It’s not like do not like Gion… It’s just like, a lot of high schooler punks based here. And boy, they’re handful.” She sigh, remembering the unpleasant memory. “Like, can you stop flirting with females that clearly not interested?”

“I see…”

“Gion also one of the place that most people avoid to go.” [Name] say. “It’s famous of kidnapping, so most people don’t go here.”

“Yeah, with all these places that turn away newcomers, no one much comes here to wander around, and you don’t need a nice unobstructed view. That’s why I put it on my ideal course; it’s perfect for assassination.” Kanzaki explain, making [Name] quite surprised at her widely-ranged information.

“That’s quite nice, Kanzaki.” [Name] claps.

“‘Perfect’ is right.”

[Name] went to assassin mode in a split of second.

Packs of people that she wants to avoid come. _Argh, this is handful. If it’s just me, I can beat them out easily, but sincerely now I’m bound with contracts…_

“Why are ya walkin’ around somewhere that’s ripe for kiddnapin’?”

_There’s also pack from behind. My prediction is right. We’re rounded. At this scale, we won’t able to beat them. The boys might able to stand, but the girls… and it’s the girls that they want._

“Something tells me you fellows aren’t here for sightseeing.” Karma starts, making [Name] sigh inside.

“Well, we ain’t here for _you_. Hand over the girls and get lo—”

Karma shove his face down to the ground.

“See, Nagisa- _kun_? Fighting’s no problem at all when there’s no witnesses.” Karma easily says to Nagisa.

“Whoa!” Nagisa pointed to the high-schooler.

One of them starting use a knife. [Name] waste no time to stand up.

“Karma- _kun_ , protect Kayano, Okuda, and Kanzaki!” She shouted, and head over the knife holding high schooler.

The high schooler start stabbing randomly, yet [Name] skillfully dodge it, and she crouched down, tackling his feet. This make the high schooler fell, and [Name] took his knife from his grip and tackled him down to the ground.

“I can’t kill you because I’m bound with contracts now… but he doesn’t say I couldn’t break a few bones. I probably broke your nose bones, _onii-san_.”

“Don’t!”

[Name] gritted her teeth when hear Kayano and Kanzaki’s shout. Her focus lost a few second, and one of the high schooler managed to get [Name] get in a stuck position by keep dodging his punch and then she hear loud thump.

“Karma- _kun_!”

As the high-schooler to stomp on him, [Name] waste no time to save him.

But her prediction have 90 percent of accuracy.

And that prediction is, they’re fucked up.

* * *

[Name] scoffed as somehow, she managed to get in this position. Truth to be told, she purposely getting caught. _What would happen to Kayano and Kanzaki if I am not here_ , she thinks.

“I called up our buddies. Got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot, too. Make as much as you want—no one’ll hear you here.”

She mentally sighed at her current state, tied with ropes and get looked down. She need to calm her state of mind first, then make sure Kayano and Kanzaki are perfectly okay with no major bruises, then use her pocket knife that she always bring everywhere; to cut the ropes.

“You.” The leader look at Kanzaki, he turn on his flip phone— _geez, who still use flip phones these days_?—and show a picture. “This is you, right? At a Tokyo arcade last summer?”

A girl with dyed blond hair, eyes that definitely belong to Kanzaki’s, yet with such revealing clothes.

“I told my buddy to let me know if he found the right girl. Had plans to kidnap you, but then lost sight of you.” Kanzaki hung her head down, while Kayano look at the picture. “Who knew you were a student at that famous junior high? But look, I get it. The higher you are, the deeper you wanna fall.” He shove his face in front of Kanzaki. “Well, from now until nightfall, the Professor of Ruin will teach you all about that.”

[Name] snorted and try to hold her laugh when hear his title.

* * *

“That picture… So even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase. Didn’t see that coming.” Kayano spoke.

“Yeah…” Kanzaki replied, she hung her head low again. “My dad was really strict—always after me to get a good education and prestigious title. I wanted to get away from all that, so I’d take off my famous school’s uniform, change my look, and hang out where no one knew me.” [Name] quickly pay attention to her from zero to hundred real quick.

_I can see myself in her. The pathetic me; me ten years ago._

“How dumb can you get? The only title all that playing around ever got me was End Class.” At this point, [Name] just want to slap the latter girl and say something about self-worth—she’s all about tough love—but fortunately—or not—her wrist still bound. “I don’t know where I belong anymore.”

“Kanzaki- _san_.” [Name] speak. The dark-green haired girl look at her, followed by the bright one. “Life is not smooth as a polished wood. In order to improve, sometimes, you need to face those sharp turns. All those experiences will be worth of something in the future. Besides, who cares about you getting wild in Tokyo? You’re still our Kanzaki _hime-sama_.”

“[Name]- _san_ …” Kanzaki mutter. “You talk like you already experienced that.”

[Name] smiled bittersweet. “That’s right. Just say I’m like you but it involves killing people and assassination stuff. But somehow, I’m still alive. Let me tell you this, Kanzaki- _san_ , Kayano- _chan_.” Kayano and Kanzaki nod. “There’s nothing in the past; all that matters is in the future.”

“I never thought that you’re a poetic person, [Name]- _chan_.”

“Heh? That’s from an _anime_.”

Kayano palmed.

“Anyway. You guys didn’t get hurt anywhere, right?” [Name] ask the two girls beside her, concerned.

“Mhm, we don’t.” Kayano shook her head. [Name] let a relived sigh pass her lips. “But I’m sure that you can escape from them, why you’re purposely getting caught, [Name]- _chan_?”

“That’s right, I can. But I’m concerned about you two. What on earth they will do when I’m not here to protect you two?”

“You’re like a prince on a white horse, [Name]- _san_.”

“Well that’s new. Usually people called me Robin Hood but that’s also nice.”

“Robin Hood? Do you steal-“

“I’m not, Kayano- _chan_. It’s a long story.” She sighed. “Real long.”

One of the high schoolers take a step closer to them, making their small talk stop. He crouched down.

“Whyncha hang out with us? We’re totally anti-titles here! We trash those elitist bastards. Or maybe just put ‘em back the way they were, like?” As he say, his pack is getting closer, rounding him. “Oh, yeah, we done puh-lenty of that kinda stuff.”

“You’re the worst.”

The high-schooler boys went charge Kayano, which make [Name] went to alert mode.

She stand up in a split of second, and even though her wrist are bound to the ropes, she still have her two leg.

That’s why the boy is in the end of the room, his back hitting the wall harshly; she sent a roundhouse kick to his body.

“Boss!”

“[Name]- _chan_!”

“Don’t worry, Kayano- _chan_ , Kanzaki _-san_.” She look over them, smiled. “As long as I’m here, I won’t let these trashy bastard that’s not worth my time touch you two.” She look over to the boys again, and the ropes that ties her wrist fall.

“The ropes! How?!”

“There’s a science saying friction caused heat, and heat can cuts stuff, _onii-san_.”

That’s right, from the first time they bound, [Name] have been created friction between the ropes and the harsh wall until the point where her hand can reach her pocket. She waste no time to take her small, pocket knife and swiftly cut her ropes, yet she hides it and her kidnapper are dumb enough to notice her.

“Y-You will pay for this!”

A boy charging right at her, yet she swiftly dodge his weak punch.

“Tell me, _onii-san_. Do you ever think about this thing called self-inspection? You guys saying that like people which not like you are a Satan’s spawn, but what have you ever do to your life to make you worth saying those words?”

“You some kind of elitist, lookin’ down at us like that? Huh?” The leader stand up again, and [Name] quite amazed; he still able to stand up after getting slammed to the wall harshly. “I’ll pull you down to our level, all right!”

The leader back charging at her, with knife this time.

[Name] can only smugly smirk. Her knife skills are the best among her others battle skills, that’s why she feel at ease when there’s a punk trying to kill her with a knife.

The boy went all out to try stab her, charging at her stomach, and a few seconds before she hit, she dodge it. All of her movement have been counted inside her heads, she precisely step to her right and hold the taller male’s wrist, tackling it down.

The loud sounds of broken bones resonated, which followed by his loud moan of pain.

[Name] just purposely broke his right wrist bones.

“I’m still wonder why you people kidnap females. Do you all want to have sex that bad? Go masturbation or watch porn, dude; aren’t normal males are usually like that? Not kidnap some schoolgirls that clearly a serious case of pedophilia.”

[Name] stand up, clapping her hands. Her deadly aura covered the whole area, and even though her face covered by her hoodie, there’s no doubt that her gaze is cold as a hungry carnivore see its prey; like a hungry tiger waiting the right time to ambush a fat deer.

“Who’s this girl?!”

“Your worst nightmare.” She flip back her hoodie, making her face revealed. “ _Guten morgen_ , _onii-san_.”

“She’s that girl!”

“Glad you’re remembered I back in Tokyo. I’m honored.”

“You’re that girl who caused us broken bones in Tokyo…”

“Whoa, whoa, all of them?” Kayano shouted, either in fear or amazed, [Name] didn’t know.

The leader see this as an opportunity. “Oh, your dear friends don’t know? That you’re also a people like us?” He say, tried to weaken [Name] by mentally.

“Don’t categorize me the same as you, _onii-san_.” Her voice octane lower. “I’ve experienced hell more than your own version of hell.” She flipped her hair. “Beating, kidnapping just because you think you’ve received different treatment from the society? Hilarious.” She flip her hair. “The world isn’t all rainbows and sunny days, yet doing all these horrible things not going to make you accepted.”

“You’re talking as you know us, kiddo!”

“Shut up, you didn’t know anything!”

_These boys really a hard-brained._

As to prove [Name]’s inner thought, all of the high schooler starting to move at the same time, charging at her.

 

Then the door opened.

 

“Oh, that’s them. Our photographers have arr—”

A beaten up boy is throw to the ground, and [Name] grinned immediately.

_This strawberry smell, with no doubt!_

“School Trip Guidebook, page 1234; What to Do when a Group Member Has Been Abducted.” [Name] laughed at Nagisa’s strong will to read the really thick guidebooks that Koro- _sensei_ personally make. “If you have no leads on the perpetrator, first use the content of your conversation and any verbal quirks to determine if he or she is from the local area. If not, and if he or she was wearing a school uniform, see page 1334.” The sound of flipping paper heard. “You may be up against another student on a school trip, stirring up trouble.”

“You’re here!” Kayano shouted in joy as Karma, Nagisa, Sugino, and Okuda make their entrance.

“You guys just steal my spotlight.” [Name] mutter, pouted.

“Whoa, you’re seriously love to breaking bones, [Name]- _chan_.”

“It’s the closest thing to do beside kill them. If they’re not worth it, I won’t kill them beside its task; that’s my policy.”

“Are you a saint or something?”

“I-It’s you! How’d you know we were here?!”

“Being unfamiliar with the area, the perp can’t go too far after the abduction, but will choose a secluded spot nearby. If this is the case, see page 134.” Nagisa open the book, showing a map of Kyoto that marked. “My Mach 20 bird’s-eye-view map of abductor hideouts may help.”

“That teacher of us…” [Name] muttered, while shook her head, unbelievable. “He discover Kyoto just in one night meanwhile I spend discovering here for years? Unbelievable.”

“That guidebook’s amazing! That’s the perfect way to foil an abduction!” Sugino chirped cheerfully.

“I guess we should take it with us after all!” Karma say with glee.

“That’s no guidebook I ever heard of!”

“So? What’s it going to be, _onii-san_?” Karma ask, while the leader which still in the ground, holding his broken wrist, gritted his teeth. “You’ve already done so much! You’ll be spending the rest of your trip… in the hospital.”

Uncomfortable silence filled the air for a few seconds but it’s gone as soon as there’s a stomping sound behind the door.

“Hmph! You junior-high brats, actin’ all tough… Those’ll be the buddies I called. They’re the worst badasses you Goody Two-Shoes have ever—” 

A tentacle showed.

“WHAAAT?”

“No badasses here. I took care of them all.”

“Koro- _sensei_!”

Standing in all his glory, the yellow octopus revealed his face, while beaten up high-schooler boys are in his tentacles grip.

“Sorry I’m late.” He shoved away the high-schoolers. “I was letting you handle this while I searched elsewhere with a fine-tooth comb.” He say, while [Name] can only narrowed her eyes when looking his effort to covering his face.

“And, _uh_ , why are you hiding your face like some stagehand?” Nagisa ask question that [Name] also want to ask.

“This is an act of violence, and I’m afraid you’ll associate this face with me being violent.” He look to Nagisa. “Nagisa- _kun_ , you had the guidebook, so I could be alerted right away.” Quickly, Sugino, Karma, and Okuda have the guidebook in their hands.”

“Th-This is your teacher? Bullshit! Who’s he think he is, lookin’ like that?!” The boys wnt charge Koro- _sensei_.

“Bullshit, you say? That’s _my_ line.” In a split of second, Koro- _sensei_ successfully beat up them.

“What’d he do? He’s too fast to see!”

“Don’t be touching my students with your filthy hands, slow enough for a fly to land on them.”

“So even the teachers are special at elite schools… You’re lookin’ down on us ‘cause of your rank, aren’t you? Makin’ fun of me for bein’ a stupid high-schooler!”

[Name] can only sighed when see the high-schoolers trying to charge Koro- _sensei_ again, with knifes this time. _If Tadaomi-_ san _can’t kill it, welp, you have no chance to kill him, dumbasses._

* * *

“For a while there, I didn’t know _what_ was gonna happen.” Sugino says, while letting out relived sigh.

The punks have been cleared by Koro- _sensei_. Which is different to [Name]’s term to clean; to her it’s cost someone’s life.

“If it’d been just him and me, I’m sure it would’ve worked out.” Karma smugly say.

“So do me.” [Name] add.

“Quit scarin’ me, you two!” Sugino complained.

Okuda can only laughed, which followed by Nagisa.

Kayano sighed, relief filled her soul. “Thank goodness!” She look over Kanzaki whose busy fixing her tie. “You okay, Kanzaki?”

“Yes, fine.”

“What happened, Kanzaki- _san_?” Koro- _sensei_ ask, while Kanzaki tilted her head, didn’t understand what Koro- _sensei_ means. “No one would blame you for being shaken up after that terrible event. But instead, you look like you’ve shaken off all your hesitation.”

“That’s right, Koro- _sensei_!” Kanzaki smiled. “And thank you.”

“Not at all. Shall we get on with our school trip, then?”

* * *

 

_unedited._

**Author's Note:**

> I, as the author, do not own Yūsei Matsui's work, Assassination Classroom and it's series, so do with the casts / characters.


End file.
